Dragonborn (SSB. Amplified)
Dragonborn is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Amplified from the Elder Scrolls series. All males share the same voice actor and all females share the same voice actress, regardless of which look of the Dragonborn. Females are voiced by Lani Minella and males are voiced by Keith Szarabajka. Neither of the two provide any dialogue outside of the Dragon Shouts. Moveset The Dragonborn is a heavier midweight character who has many tools for range and for close up encounters. The Dragonborn uses a Steel Sword, Steel Dagger, Banded Iron Shield, Studded Armor, Iron Helmet, Iron Gauntlets, and magic from Alteration, Illusion, Destruction, Restoration, and Conjuration. Not every skill are used as attacks. Ground Attack Jab: Does two horizontal slashes with the sword and does a Frostbite spell. The "infinite" ends with Ice Spike. The non-infinite just ends with a Firebolt. Side Tilt: Does a duel wielded outward slash with steel sword and steel dagger. Up Tilt: Down Tilt: Swipes with the steel dagger. Side Smash: Conjures a two handed Battle axe and overhead slashes with it. Up Smash: Down Smash: Dash Attack: Shield charges foes. Get Up (On Back): Get Up (On Face): Get Up (Trip): Air Attack Neutral: Forward: Overhead slashes with a conjured, two-handed Battleaxe Back: Down: Swipes with a conjured, one-handed sword Up: Throws Pummel: Bashes with the sword's handle Forward: Grabs face and slams foe forward, bouncing them forward. Back: Punches foe, then flips foe over the shoulder. Down: Lifts foe over the Dragonborn's shoulder, then drops foe to bounce them. Up: Animations Crawl: Yes Wall Cling/Jump: Neither Tethering: No Jump Number: 2 Standing Still: Stands with the sword drawn with one hand and shield on the other arm. Idle 1: Holds an Elder Scroll, pondering whether or not to use it Idle 2: Entry: Hops off of a dragon. Special Animations Up Taunt: Side Taunt: Points at foes with the sword arm as a "I'm coming for you." gesture. Down Taunt: Uses Transmute Ore in one hand to turn a silver ore in the other hand into a gold ore. Victory Animation: Uses "Transmute Ore" to turn Sliver ore into gold ore Victory Animation 2: Heals self with Grand Healing with both hands. Victory Animation 3: Uses "Clairvoyance" and shows a small map of Solstheim Trophy Info Dragonborn: The Dovahkiin, Dragonborn! The Dragonborn could appear as anyone in the age of the 4th Era of Tamriel. What is known is this; this dragon hunting mortal is adept at the Dragon Shout without training, inherent of the dragon blood in them. This Dragonborn was unintentially rescued by a dragon named Alduin, who intends to destroy world of Nirn as all mortals know it. After escaping what would've been death, the Dragonborn set out on many adventures, one of which leads to learning of the Dragonborn heritage. What we do know is that possibilities lay open for this individual. This Dragonborn is one who can stop Alduin and knows what they want to be. Dragonborn (Alt): The Dragonborn has some interesting tools at the dragonic disposal. All the specials are Dragon Shouts and can be charged for more effective use. Unrelenting Force is a great tool for getting foes off of you or for some ledge guarding. Whirlwind Sprint is a dashing tackle that travels in a linear path, but can be directed so this foes won't get you easily. Elemental Fury makes your attacks faster for a short time so use this for surprise combo if you seem slow. Drain Vitality is takes a slow drain of speed, and when charged, it does speed, power, and health. The Dragonborn doesn't absorb anything from Drain Vitality, but watch for it being deflected. The Voice of Dragons: The key attribute of the Dragonborn, the Thu'um or Shout. The Dragonborn unleashes string of Dragon Shouts, spells, and melee attacks to assert the dragonic presence and power of one befitting the title. It starts with the Dragon Aspect which powers up the Dragonborn, then charges at the foe. The Dragonborn goes out on a brief flurry of attacks with sword and dagger after using Slow Time. It ends with a Paralysis spell which sets up for the finshing blow, Cyclone. The Cyclone launches foes at high speeds. Alt Costumes/Palette Special Attrib. *Kirby gains an Iron Helmet as a Kirby Hat. *Dragonborn's Victory Theme is brief rearrangement of the Skyrim's Main Theme (Song of the Dragonborn) as used in taking dragon souls. *Holding taunt buttons before selection or winning a match has the announcer say "Dovahkiin" instead "Dragonborn" Trivia *All of the alternate costumes cover the playable races of Skyrim sans the crossover costume. All the non-crossover costumes, minus the Khajiiti one, references factions or other characters of Elder Scrolls as a whole. *